


War is over

by Tostermeister



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tostermeister/pseuds/Tostermeister
Summary: Любая война заканчивается, и жизнь продолжается





	War is over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doc_Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Rebecca/gifts).



Я вышел из больницы. Никакого определенного плана у меня не было; вызвал такси, автоматически назвал адрес одного бара, в котором можно подцепить мужика на пару часов, и только тогда понял, что это было единственно верным решением. Домой таким возвращаться не хотелось, в кино ничего интересного не было, да и не смог бы я отвлечься. А так хотя бы надраться, если клевать не будет.

По этой части — мужиков, не выпивки — я не то чтобы был в завязке, но крепко сел на диету с женитьбой. Пруденс не знала, конечно. Если бы узнала, сдается мне, что возражать бы не стала — наоборот, задвинула пламенную речь про права угнетенных и общество, состоящее из личностей, только девочка может уйти из протестантской семьи, а семья из нее никогда не уйдет, и чем громче Пру говорила про гражданские свободы, тем явственнее слышен был визг моей драгоценной тещи где-то в ее голове. Тем более после рождения Люси. Ей-то об этом точно знать не следовало. Можете назвать меня консерватором и будете дохуя правы, потому что я считаю, что детей в это впутывать совершенно не следует.

Мне всегда нравились мужики. Не те слащавые ангелочки, которыми полон любой молодежный клуб, все эти смузи, планшеты и конверсы, торчащие мослы, бабские духи и тонкие запястья. Нет, ничего такого; кому нравится — ешьте, но меня увольте. Мужчина должен быть мужчиной. От тридцати до пятидесяти, следящий за собой, пахнущий мужиком, выглядящий, как мужик, и готовый лечь со мной в постель без взаимных мозгозатрахиваний, чтобы разойтись доброжелательными незнакомцами после завершения проекта — вот мой герой. Такого в наше вегетарианское время еще поискать.

В тот вечер мне везло. Не иначе, Господь Бог бросил спасательный жилет, щелкнув заодно по носу: кто это такой Стивен Финли, сержант, директор по развитию Тихоокеанского филиала «Боинг», который тут сидит в коридоре, пьет говенный больничный кофе и думает, что меня нет? Еще как есть, получи и распишись. Ироничный сукин сын этот Бог, между нами.

Так вот, не успел я устроиться и заказать дежурный бурбон, как парень, сидевший через два стула от меня, махнул бармену: мол, повторить — и по пьяной его пластике стало понятно, что повторением он занимался, как будто готовился к экзамену по технике скоростного запоя. Его лицо показалось мне смутно знакомым, но после больничных коридоров все здоровые люди одинаковы – как один, мать их, полны жизни. 

— Не возражаешь, босс, если я с тобой выпью?

Конечно, я не возражал. Он был хорош и, наверное, знал об этом, но всё равно отчаянно хотел нравиться, по крайней мере под пьяную лавочку, вот и заглядывал в глаза немного заискивающе. Губы у него были яркие, будто припухшие, полуоткрытый рот не то чтобы намекал — прямым текстом приглашал запихать за щеку что-нибудь потолще коктейльной трубочки. Сами по себе и глаза, и губы меня бы не забрали, но по контрасту с эспаньолкой, упрямо выпяченным подбородком и крепкими плечами картину рисовали самую порнушную. Такого вот, придерживая за подбородок, пошлепать хуем по губам, заправить в самую глотку, а потом, на десерт, перегнуть через кушетку и выебать до звезд и полосок в глазах — ничего большего от вечера и ждать не стоит. Он, кажется, все мысли на лбу у меня прочитал, потому что, не дожидаясь ответа, подсел поближе. Раздвинул ноги, устраиваясь на барном стуле, и прижался горячим бедром к моему бедру.   
— Почему босс-то?

— Выглядишь так, что сразу хочется слушаться. Давай поспорим, что твои подчиненные гнут шею за победу капитализма с удвоенным пылом, — он улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба, как чертова американская мечта, и подмигнул мне с обезоруживающим мальчишеством.

— А если я, например, художник? Весь из себя модерновый и картины хуем рисую, а, Шерлок?

Он с готовностью засмеялся:

— Куплю парочку для коллекции, если хуй красивый.

— Хочешь в гости? Порисовать?

— Ломаться не буду, извини, — он залпом допил и поднялся, — Веди, Караваджо.

— Можно просто Стив, — я собирался предложить ему руку, галантный более чем дохуя, но он держал спину прямо, как балерина, и двигался с неожиданной для его градуса грацией.

— Как? — он посмотрел на меня и набычился, как будто я собирался его подколоть, — Стив, говоришь?

— Ну, так утверждали родители, — я тоже был не дурак выпятить челюсть, но с него задиристость мгновенно слетела, как будто приснилась.

—Значит, это судьба... Стив. Пойдем, мой хороший. Поучишь меня композиции.

— Тебя-то как называть? — уточнил я, расплачиваясь. Он задумался, перебирая варианты:

— Даже не представляешь, какой приятный вопрос! Сто лет не слышал. Зовите меня Измаилом... Ты против Тони ничего не имеешь?

Я покачал головой — мне, строго говоря, было все равно.

— Испытываю, понимаешь, то ещё злорадство, когда... Ну, это не интересно. Гораздо интереснее, как мы в этом сраном районе поймаем такси, если в каждом уже сидит по паре гламурных кис и свален десяток пакетов Шанель.

Я отвез Тони в нашу с Майком холостяцкую берлогу. Мы снимали ее как раз на случай таких событий: у меня жена, у него парень, но иногда нужен свой угол. Разницы между нами было четыре года, и все детство мы дрались, как проклятые — но мой индейский вигвам всегда был его вигвамом, мой геймбой и моя коробка гондонов тоже были к его распоряжению, а мой лучший друг стал его первым мужиком. Так выходило, что я мог его хорошенько взгреть, но никогда ничего не жалел для брата. Правда, Майк давно уже этой квартирой не пользовался: не до того было.

В бар я заявился в таком настрое, что стойка на полшестого казалась победой демократии, но в такси Тони дал волю рукам и языку. Руки у него были умелые, а язык — ровно такой грязный, чтобы меня завести, и подвешен что надо. На лестничной клетке я не выдержал и прижал его к стене, присосавшись к загорелой шее, Тони застонал, долбанулся затылком о декоративный камень и прижал мою руку к ширинке джинсов, аккурат поверх соблазнительно прощупывавшегося ствола.

— Охереть как хочу тебя, Стив... Выебешь меня?

— Есть сомнения? — сказал я ему на ухо и сжал руку, оглаживая его напряженный член. Стоял у меня уже так, что галстуки можно было вешать.

— Никак нет, сэр, — отчеканил Тони, лапая меня между ног, — Есть только желание взять у тебя в рот. Ты ведь любишь это дело, Стив? Правда? Я тебя обсосу, как леденец, он у тебя такой охуенно большой; хочешь, прямо тут?

Я много чего хотел, но черт его знает, не жили ли на лестничной клетке семьи с детьми. Пришлось возиться с замками, хотя сжимать хотелось хер Тони, а не ключ.

Он разделся быстро, как по свистку капрала, и стал помогать, точнее, мешать раздеваться мне. Под одеждой он оказался даже лучше, чем в ней. Чёртова пуританская колония с ее навязчивыми нормами, из-за которых мужчина с загорелым, мускулистым, холеным телом, с соблазнительными рельефными бицепсами и накачанным задом (белой полосы от плавок почти не было, и я позавидовал тем, кто сопровождал его в отпуск) вынужден скрывать свое богатство под рубашками и брюками. Хотя этого попробуй испорть. Такому, честное слово, не зазорно и латексное трико напялить, вроде тех супергероев из новостей.

Тони откликался на ласку с жадной готовностью, как будто его годами на голодном пайке держали. Я огладил его торс, ущипнул мгновенно потемневший сосок, провел пальцами по курчавой полоске волос, ведущей вниз:

— Знаешь, как эта штука называется? Тёщина дорожка.

Он вздрогнул и напрягся, как будто я метил ему кулаком в солнечное сплетение:

— Забавно. Я это слышал только от девяностолетнего... 

— Ну, — ухмыльнулся я, не понимая заминки, — я тоже. От деда.

— Деда... — повторил Тони задумчиво и провел ладонью по лицу, — Ясно. Дорожка тёщина. Хуй твой. А сосать буду я. Такое вот разделение труда.

Сосал он действительно потрясающе. Ему нравилось меня дразнить, поэтому время от времени он отстранялся и с русалочьей мечтательностью смотрел на мой хер, кружа вокруг да около и еле касаясь головки краешком губ. Когда я легко прихватывал его за волосы и заставлял принять за щеку, он подчинялся с видимым удовольствием. Но кончить в рот не разрешил: отпрянул и потянул меня к себе, вниз.

Я всегда предпочитал по-нормальному, лицом к лицу, но Тони настоял на собачьей позе. «Меня в детстве покусал золотистый ретривер, с тех пор я такой», — отшутился он, притираясь ко мне всем телом, но это были отговорки в пользу бедных. Мне не мешало, пусть себе думает, о ком хочет.

Размениваться на вылизывания и растрахивания у меня уже не было никакой терпежки, да и Тони подгонял, нетерпеливо ёрзая и призывая не церемониться. Видимо, ему все-таки было больно, потому что болтовня его увяла на корню, когда я вошел, а спина закаменела.

— Что мне сделать, мой хороший? — виноватым я себя не чувствовал, но хотелось как-то помочь расслабиться. Тони с присвистом втянул воздух и прохрипел:

— Поговори со мной, пожалуйста.

— О чем? — тот еще из меня был оратор.

— Все равно, просто... Ч-черт, здоровый какой... По имени назови.

— Тони, хороший, Тони... — заворковал я, обцеловывая его плечи, и он прогнулся, застонал, впуская меня глубже, — Тони, ты такой охуенный, я так хочу тебя, так нравится тебя ебать, такой сладкий...

Он не прерывал меня, только уже в конце забега, когда моя речь потеряла всякую связность, спросил:

— Стив, Стив, ты ведь не кинешь меня?

Я подумал, он говорит про свой оргазм, и, конечно, поспешил заверить, что это не в моих правилах. На «ни за что тебя не кину, Тони» он дернулся, взвыл и насадился так, что у меня чуть глаза из орбит не выпали. Выяснилось, что о его оргазме заботиться было уже не нужно.

Засыпать он начал почти мгновенно: пробормотал что-то про проблемы со сном и отрубился прямо на полу. Пришлось накрыть его пледом и оставить на полчаса. Я выпил кофе, обстоятельно прочел толстый журнал о новинках архитектуры (двухлетней, что ли, давности, когда Майка еще интересовала его профессия), поскучал, глядя в потолок, и пошел будить припозднившегося гостя.

— Тони, тебе пора. Тебе правда пора. Тони, эй!

Он толком не проснулся, просто вытянул руку из-под пледа и обхватил меня за щиколотку.

— Стив, нет... Нет, кэп, ни за что на свете не встану, нет... Милый, скажи Пеппер, я до завтра труп...

Я понял, что он снова разговаривает не со мной.

Он все-таки поднялся, продолжая азартно и обаятельно материть какого-то твердолобого «кэпа», и осекся, разлепив глаза достаточно, чтобы разглядеть меня.

— Ох черт. Извини, я был так уверен...

— Ничего, бывает.

Он одевался быстро; руки у него тряслись, как у торчка в предвкушении дозы. До сих пор не знаю, как так получилось, но я вдруг сказал, что у моего брата СПИД, и ему осталось недолго. «Ох, чувак», — сказал Тони. Обнял меня — и после сочувственного молчания лечащего врача Майка, после многословных утешений моего психоаналитика, звонков юриста, истерик, молитв, целителей, попыток выбить экспериментальное лечение и Т-клеток, которые, как лошади на ипподроме, гнали, исчезая круг за кругом, после того как Майк перестал даже стонать, погрузившись в отрешенное ожидание, я впервые смог по-настоящему заплакать. Мы долго сидели на полу: никого, кроме нас, во всем Нью-Йорке. Дождь забарабанил по карнизу, и посторонний звук отвлек меня от наматывания соплей на кулак. Я извинился, вышел в ванную и засунул голову под холодную воду. Тони так и сидел на полу, разминая руку; стоило мне сделать пару шагов по коридору, как он немедленно прекратил это занятие и принял непринужденную позу, будто у него на плече не двести фунтов висли, а стайка фей порхала. Удивительно, как редко бывает, чтобы хороший любовник оказался хорошим человеком; я сделал вид, что не заметил его маневра, и смешал нам виски с содовой. Когда я подавал ему стакан, он удержал мою руку и очень серьезно посмотрел снизу вверх:

— Ты вот что... Извини, из меня хуевый утешитель, но от нас ведь рано или поздно все уходят: одни насовсем, другие к кому-то. А жизнь все равно продолжается, хочешь ты этого или нет. Понимаю, звучит не очень, но всё еще будет хорошо.

Я уже успел покрыться своей повседневной чешуей и издевательским тоном спросил:

— Сам-то ты в это веришь?

Он так мне и не ответил.   
* * *

Через год разборки между мутантами, которые газетчики с идиотским пафосом окрестили «Гражданской Войной», закончились; утром пришли результаты школьных тестов, у Люси были «Б» только по трем предметам, так что я приехал на ланч домой. По телику показывали какие-то похороны. «Папа, папочка», — позвала меня Люси, выстроившая на ковре настоящий зиккурат из своих игрушек-пони. Я повернулся и увидел его фотографию в черной рамке, и тут же — крупный план церемонии. Цветов было море.

— Эн-то-ни Ста-арк, — прочитала Люси, — ка-ва-лер ор... Папа, что такое «кавалер?»

…«Жизнь продолжается, чувак», — сказал бы я ему, и он бы наверняка посмеялся со мной вместе.


End file.
